Cerberus (creature)
.]] '''Cerberus' is a recurring creature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. As with the Cerberus of myth, it appears as a monstrous three-headed dog. It first appeared in Final Fantasy III as a late-game boss. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Cerberus appears as a boss in the Earthgift Shrine, a dungeon exclusive to the ''Dawn of Souls and Anniversary releases. As with the other three bosses in the shrine, it is based on its Final Fantasy III appearance. It drops the Kotetsu when defeated. ''Final Fantasy III Cerberus' first appearance in the series, it is one of four bosses fought in the World of Darkness to release the Warriors of the Dark. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cerberus appears as a boss based on its ''Final Fantasy III form. It is fought in the Depths of the True Moon. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cerberus is the strongest of the dog-type enemies encountered. Final Fantasy VIII Cerberus is a support Guardian Force found during the Battle of the Gardens where he appears as an optional boss. If the player misses Cerberus, it can be drawn from Gargantua in the final dungeon. When Cerberus is summoned it uses Counter Rockets to bestow Double and Triple on the party. Cerberus learns more junction abilities than the Guardian Forces obtained so far, as well as Speed boosting support abilities and status attack and defense, among them them useful Status Defense x4. It is the only GF to learn Auto-Haste naturally, and also learns an ability to reduce the number of spells actually expended from the spell stock to one when the user dualcasts with the Double status. Its unique ability lets the player avoid back attacks in random encounters. Its compatibility item is Dragon Fin. Its compatibility is also boosted by casting buffing magic. Unlike most GFs, Cerberus doesn't have an "opposite" GF whose summoning would deduct from its compatibility the most. Its Triple Triad card drops from itself when it is defeated as a boss. Final Fantasy IX Cerberus is encountered as a normal enemy in Ipsen's Castle. Tetra Master *Card 022 *Location: Lindblum, Business District Final Fantasy XI The Cerberus family are members of the Beast Type introduced in the ''Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion pack. They are encountered exclusively as Notorious Monsters. In particular, an enemy named Cerberus can be encountered at Mount Zhayolm once every three to five days. Cerberus was discovered buried in igneous rock during a construction project inside the tunnels of Halvung. He went on a rampage until the mercenary chief managed to tame him. Although Cerberus is faithful to his master, one of his heads is continually afflicted with a craving, which puts the beast in a constant foul mood. In his endless rage, Cerberus spews toxic flames without cease or concern for surroundings, resulting in many hapless tragedies. It is for this reason that even the menacing Troll Mercenaries are said to cover their ears and shiver in fear when the jarring roar of Cerberus echoes through the tunnels. ''Final Fantasy XII Cerberus is fought as a normal enemy in the Feywood. Unlike previous incarnations of the Cerberi, these take upon the shape of hyena-like creatures, with a flame burning at the tip of their horns. Final Fantasy XIII Cerberus is the name of a paradigm consisting of three Commandos. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cerberus is the name of a paradigm consisting of three Commandos. Final Fantasy XIV Cerberus is a boss encountered in the World of Darkness. Final Fantasy XV Cerberus is a creature in the ''Final Fantasy XV Universe, appearing in the Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV movie and Omen short film. In Kingsglaive, Nyx Ulric fights them in the outlands of Lucis. In Omen, Noctis Lucis Caelum becomes surrounded by them in his nightmare. A Cerberus appeared for footage of Final Fantasy XV shown at the Game Developers' Conference in March 2017 as a Level 47 boss fought in Lestallum. A Cerberus also appears in the Windows and Royal Editions of the game, serving as a boss in Chapter 14. ''Justice Monsters Five Cerberus appears as an obtainable SR monster. It is a Fire-elemental monster whose type is Burst, class is Beast and its specialty is Balance. Its hero tech is Triple Firaga which fires a spray of missiles upward. Its leader bonus is Counter Flares which increases Fire damage dealt by 100%. Its auto-effect is Earth Damage -15% which reduces Earth damage taken by 15%. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Cerberus is one of the strongest normal enemies in the game. It is fought aboard Mac's Ship and inside Doom Castle. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Cerberus appears at the Goblin Wall for Cycles Two and Three, and at Rebena Te Ra in all Cycles. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Cerberus is a beast-type enemy that appears in the Vampire Castle. Bravely Archive Final Fantasy Dimensions II Cerberus appears as a fire-elemental summon for the player to use. The summon's special ability is Counter Skyrocket when summoned into battle, which increases the attack power and speed of the party for three turns. Summoning Cerberus costs 1 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on Cerberus' type and rank, they can teach the user abilities that support the party and deal damage in battle. The summon can allow the wielder to use the following abilities: Upgrading stats FFLTnS Cerberus.png|Cerberus Phantom Stone (Rank 3). FFLTnS Cerberus Alt2.png|Cerberus Phantom Stone (Rank 5). Cerberus Stone_Icon.png|Phantom Stone command icon. FFLTnS Cerberus Cut-In Alt1.png|Cerberus Cut-In (Rank 4). FFLTnS Counter Skyrockets.png|Counter Skyrocket. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK GF Cerberus Icon.png|Soul Break version. FFRK Cerberus FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy III'' version. FFRK Cerberus FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy VIII'' version. FFRK Cerberus FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' version. FFRK Cerberus FFXV.png|''Final Fantasy XV'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus. MFF Cerberus FFVIII.jpg|''FFVIII version. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cerberus from ''Final Fantasy III appears with a wind-elemental card. Triple Triad Cerberus from Final Fantasy VIII appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 164a Cerberus.png|''Final Fantasy VIII''. 164b Cerberus.png|''Final Fantasy VIII''. 164c Cerberus.png|''Final Fantasy VIII''. ''World of Final Fantasy Cerberus are a type of Mega Mirage from the ''Nakk group. They can be transfigured from a Fenrir with a Cerberus Memento. Cerberus can be found in a secret area in The Dragon Scars and become imprismable by using fire, ice, and thunder attacks. Other appearances ''Guardian Cross ''Lord of Vermilion IV Gallery Cerberus FFVIII Portrait Art.jpg|Cerberus's menu portrait artwork for Final Fantasy VIII. Cerberus (Final Fantasy III).jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy III. BADR Cerberus.png|''Bravely Archive. Guardian Cross Cerberus Card.png|Guardian Cross. LoV Cerberus.png|''Lord of Vermilion IV. Etymology Category:Recurring summons Category:Recurring enemies it:Cerbero